Brent Delivine
Brent Johnathan Harvey is a second generation Australian/British Professional Wrestler better known by the ring names Brent Delivine (formerly Blair/Brent Morasko) and formerly Brent Harvanator. Brent is currently signed to RWU , KAPOW!, and BATTLE PRO. Brent has 8 time World Champion, 5 Time Mid-Card Champion, 3 Time Tag Team Champion, and a 4 Time Lower Card Champion on his wrestling resume. Brent currently works as not only a wrestler, but a backstage hand, promoter and a wrestling trainer. Current Promotions: 'BATTLE PRO': Brent made his BATTLE PRO debut on episode 12 of Awesome Fight-O defeating Johnny Metal. Brent has since been schedualed for other appearances for the promotion, however due to other arangements, the promotion took him off match bookings for quite some time. Defunct Promotions: 'New-WWE:' Debut & ECW: Brent debuted in New-WWE as a member of the ECW brand on Episode 13, where he was given a shot at the ECW Championship, but ended up losing to Phil Collins. After suffering back to back losses to Mr. Mac, Brent competed in a fatal four way battle royal for the Hardcore Championship, and was victorious, earning him his first championship in New-WWE. After Brent defeated Damar at Night of Champions for the New-WWE Hardcore Championship for a second time, Brent was awarded a final shot at the ECW Championship at Extreme Rules. Brent came up short losing to Phil Collins after which he was drafted to RAW due to ECW closing there doors after Extreme Rules. Drafted To Raw, Tag Team Run, Face Turn & Return To Singles Division: Brent made his debut on the Raw brand teaming up with Kage competing in the World Tag Team Championship Tournament winning their first round match by defeating Mr. Amazing and Lil Ham. The team made it to the finals at The Bash, but lost to Chris Johansen and Adolf Hitler. After failing to capture the New-WWE World Tag Team Championship, the duo engaged in a brief feud with The Ninth Clique, turning Face in the process. After suffering a loss at Wrestlemania 5 Brent's partner Kage was drafted to Smackdown. Brent would find a new partner in DamaRJ where they went on to beat CAW all the time for the World Tag Team Championships in there first match as a team but would soon be defeated and lost the World Tag Team Championships to Shetty's Horde at Night of Champions. Brent found himself competing in the Money In The Bank ladder match however he came up short losing it to The Miz. Move To SmackDown, Heel Turn & The Prophecy: Brent Harvanator was soon traded to SmackDown were he shortly picked up a losing streak. On episode 103 after a loss to his former tag team partner Kage, Brent would snap and assault him, this would turn Brent Heel in the process. At the Royal Rumble Brent would show up with a pipe and attack Kage before his match making him unable to compete. Later that night Brent would eliminate Adam Edge & Jack Swagger in the Royal Rumble match before being eliminated by Dashing Cody Rhodes. At The Elimination Chamber Brent defeated Kage to earn a Intercontinental Title Shot against Bryan Davis at New-WWE WrestleMania VI. Brent would defeat Bryan Davis, earning him the Intercontinental Championship. At New-WWE Extreme Rules 3, Brent shockingly lost the belt to Giant Guppy, but at Night of Champions, Brent defeated Guppy and Hannah Layla to regain the Intercontinental Championship becoming a two time champion. On an addition of SmackDown Brent would lose the Intercontinental Championship to Evan Bourne but would win it back for his third reign as Intercontinental Champion against Bourne at Hell in a Cell. Soon Brent lost that Intercontinental Championship to Jack Swagger at Summerslam. On the next SmackDown, Brent won a #1 Contender's match and would face Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship at Over the Limit. Brent Originally won the World Heavyweight Championship with assistance from Jeff Jarrett but Fredrick James Francis restarted the match and Edge picked up the win with a Spear. He received a rematch for the title at Survivor Series but could not get the job done and once again lost to Edge. After about 2 weeks Brent would return to SmackDown promising that he would win the Royal Rumble match and headline WrestleMania, and would then defeat Evan Bourne in a one-on-one match. On the next episode of SmackDown Brent would compete in a triple threat match against Zach Starr and TRS , Although Brent and Starr double teamed TRS in that match, TRS would win after a TRStupifier on Zach Starr and pinning him. At The Royal Rumble Brent entered the rumble at number 16 and eliminated Jack Swagger, he was later eliminated by John Morrison and Drew McIntyre, The Rumble was later won by Zach Starr. After losing a Elimination Chamber Qualifier For The World Heavyweight Championship to Lemarcus Carter, Brent wouldn't be seen until the Elimination Chamber Pay-Per-View where Brent assulted Carter and threw him headfirst into a car window, thus forcing him out of the Chamber Match which led to fellow Russo Family member Jeff Jarrett to take Carters place. Although Brents prophecy to headline Wrestlemania was taken away from him, Brent and Carter would face off at Wrestlemania VII in a Grudge Match, in which Brent would come out on top winning his second Wrestlemania In a row. After Wrestlemania Brent had a few small matches and would not make many appearances. At Cyber Sunday, Brent was one of the 4 choices to be voted in to face Randy Orton for the World Heavyweight Title, but Brent came in second place in the poll, and would be booked in a number 1 contenders match with third placed Alberto Del Rio, in which Del Rio won. After a while of not being booked, Brent would take on Caylen Rogers who was determined to become the World Heavyweight Champion again, and defeated him. Caylen would demand a rematch with Brent but once again Brent Came out on top. Caylen would get one last chance to defeat Brent at Night of Champions but if Caylen were to lose again to Brent, Brent would take Caylen's World Championship rematch and become the #1 Contender. Brent would defeat Caylen at Night of Champions and prove that his destiny was still alive now with another chance to become the World Heavyweight Champion. On the next SmackDown Brent would interrupt Randy Orton demanding his rematch saying that Orton had his chance and blew it and that it is now his time to become the World Heavyweight Champion, however Fredrick James Fransis made Brent's title shot a Triple Threat at The Bash verses Orton and champion The Miz. Brent would then take on Caylen Rogers once again, and once again Brent defeated Caylen. Caylen very heartbroken snapped and quit New-WWE following that loss, in which Brent took credit for. Fulfilling His Prophecy as The World Heavyweight Champion and Multiple Fueds: At The Bash , Brent Harvanator Proved that his "Prophecy" was no charade when Brent defeated The Miz and Randy Orton to finally fulfill his destiny and win the World Heavyweight Championship. but for an unknown reason Brent did no-show a world title defence and Brent's moment of glory was stolen away, being stripped of the championship. It was revealed on the next episode of smackdown that Brent was attacked before the show and could not compete on the last episode. Brent would then face to face with Christian stated that he will use his Re-match clause at Summerslam. Brent would face Alberto Del Rio later that night, Brent would win by disqualification after a masked man attacked Brent with a pipe. At Summerslam Brent was seconds away from regaining the World Heavyweight Championship, until the masked man made his presence felt when it was revealed to be the man that Brent made quit before Brent won the World Heavyweight Title, Caylen Rodgers. Caylen's Distraction lead to Christian grabing the title belt and hitting Brent with it causing Brent to win by Disqualification, meaning Brent did not win back the title. Brent Harvanator called Caylen Rogers out to a Hell in a Cell match at Hell in a Cell and the match was made official. Brent defeated Caylen in an amazing Hell in a Cell match after both men made an amazing effort, however Brent didn't get to celebrate for long, as Alberto Del Rio came out and attacked Brent locking him into the Cross Armbreaker. Very soon Brent and Alberto feuded concerning World Championship title shots and it came to a point where they would be in a Extreme Rulez match where Alberto applied a lethal Cross Armbreaker, Ripping a Bicep in Brent's right arm which leading Brent to become Inactive due to Injury. Brent would return at the Royal Rumble entering at #15 where he, not only getting revenge by eliminating Alberto Del Rio from the Royal Rumble match, but also eliminating R-Truth and Dolph Ziggler, however his momentum flatlined when he was eliminated by Randy Orton. Alberto would get drafted to RAW, which many thought ending this feud in Brent's favour, however after a defeat to Danny Jackpot at the New-WWE Supershow, Brent returned to Smackdown stating that he is not done with Del Rio and that he still wants another match with him. At WrestleMania Brent got the opportunity he was waiting for against Del Rio but in a heart breaking moment, Brent Harvanator was forced to submit to a cross armbreaker, ending the fued once and for all. It was made clear that Brent had no intentions on being on the fans side, following a loss to Daniel Bryan on an episode of Smackdown, Brent attacked Daniel Bryan and the following week would state that he has gotten no where due to the fans thinking he was on their side, that he was not there to ponder to them and has demanded a match with Daniel Bryan at Backlash, in which Brent would be victorious. Losing Streak, Team with Zach Starr and Snapping: Following Backlash, Brent would start going downhill yet again in his career, losing several matches over 3 months and being unbooked for most of the shows. Brent would later form an alliance with Zach Starr and would contend for the New-WWE Tag Team Championships at Hell in a Cell 4 against Chris Johansen and Connor Wine, however they would just come up short. At Over the Limit 4, Brent and Zach Starr would defeat Wine and Johansen to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. The team of Starr and Harvanator would join Team Belmont's Survivor series team taking on team Cena (Consisting of Cena, Wine and Johansen). Johansen no showed leading to the two-on-three advantage for team Belmont which would lead to them winning with Zach Starr picking up the deciding fall. On the next episode of smackdown, Starr and Harvanator would lose their tag team championships to Evan O'Shea and Lemarcus Carter. Following this, Brent would make several more appearances, all of them losses and missed out on WrestleMania VIII. On the following RAW, Brent promised he would do better this season, however was defeated by Zack Ryder. Following a loss to then New-WWE World Champion CM Punk on Smackdown 246, Brent would snap and assault CM Punk, hitting him with the World Championship and finished off the assault with a Faultline. He also cost Punk the World Heavyweight Title at Extreme Rules 6. At Judgement Day the feud ultimately end after CM Punk superplexed Brent to the outside and Brent's spine collided with the steel steps, causing Brent to lose the Last Man Standing match between the two. After losing the Smackdown Money in the Bank briefcase at the Money in the Bank event, Brent would snap yet again and assault Belmont during his match with Sheamus, causing a disqualification. 2nd run as World Champion and Departure: At the Over the Edge PPV, Brent would be locked inside the 15 foot high Steal Cage with both World Champion Belmont and Celtic Worrior Sheamus for the World Heavyweight Championship. Brent would somehow provail in the Cage and become New-WWE World Heavyweight Champion for the second time in his career. After defending the belt against Daniel Bryan at Vengeance, Brent would lose the championship to Jack Swagger in a Triple Threat match with Ryback at Night of Champions. Following this, Brent would be released from the company, in hopes to expand his wrestling career more internationally. 'Ultimate Reckless Wrestling:' On URW Blood episode 1, Brent Harvanator won a gauntlet match to get a shot at the Hardcore Title. and now he's signed to URW. On a episode of Shockwave, Brent was able to defeat URW original TX3 to win the United States Championship. On URW Aftershock, Brent shocked the world by winning the OWL World Heavyweight Championship fromJohnny Rocker. He would later lose it to John Cena on an episode of Destruction, Brent wouldn't appear on screen for URW after this. Soon at URW Day Of Reckoning, Brent would win back the OWL Championship against John Cena with the help of Corvus, finally turning heel in the process. Brent would soon join The Fallen with Corvous and Omega. On the following episode of Blood, Brent along with the other members of The Fallen would come out to the ring were Brent would state The Fallens taking over of the URW and stated that they should have the night off. Anthony O'Connor told Brent that Omega and Corvous would have the night off but Brent would have to defend his newly won URW Championship against John Blackrosé. Brent (Despite his effort) lost the URW championship. Later that night however Brent inserted himself into a #1 contenders Battle Royal (Which every competitor in the match would have to have never held nor had a shot at the URW World Heavyweight Championship), in which Brent Won. Anthony O'Connor (The URW GM) would call Brent into his office and tell him that he was not going to be given his title shot because he had held the URW Championship in the Past, However Brent disproved O'Connor's point by stating that he never "held nor had a shot" at the URW World Heavyweight Championship, He held the URW championship. O'Connor had no choice but to give Brent his shot for URW World Champion, Danny Jackpots title at URW Full Metal Mayhem. URW would close its doors after this, Meaning Brent never got his shot. 'Its Walleh Time:' Brent would be officially signed to IWT and made his first appearance against Max Damage in a losing effort After a high diving spot, no selling fire, & telling the crowd, fire, Max Damage & The Movement to suck it. Brent Would have his next match on IWT Xtra 8 where He Defeated a now Black Shawn Dynasty in a Casket Match with Barbedwire Ropes and One Dimensional Fire on Turnbuckles, after A Reverse KLD On the Floor getting the pin fall and then throwing Shawn Into The Invisible Casket. Brent made his first Power appearance in IWT at Power episode 3 it the first IWT King of the Quads entering number 2 for Team Wake Me Up Before You Hawiian (consisting of Evan O'Shea, Haduken and Matt Eichorn) he would be eliminated by Team NAW Invasion's Waluigi. Team WMUBYH made it to the final two with Matt Eichorn and Black Shawn Dynasty (of Team NAW Invasion) but would come up short and Eichorn was eliminated by Dynasty. The team of Brent and O'Shea now known as The UnAmericans continued to build momentum heading into a Tag Team Championship match against The Nation. Brent picked up the pinfall victory on IWT Xtra 12 and the team became IWT KO-I Tag Team Champions. The UnAmericans are the first team now to capture both Tag Team titles in IWT. IWT closed following this. 'Elite Dynasty Federation': Insert Career here 'ICONic Pro Wrestling': Brent would debut for iPW competing in their The Road To Glory series to crown an iPW Global Heavyweight Champion. On Stage 1 of the Road To Glory, Brent would enter a Battle Royal entering in at number 4, only to be the second to be eliminated by Evan O'Shea. On Stage 2, Brent would team with Superstar Craig David, in a losing effort to TJ Kennedy and Smokey. On Stage 3, Brent was scheduled to be in a 4 man Battle Royal with eventual winner Caylen Rogers, John Blackrose and Tyler King, however forfeited his spot in the Road To Glory, saying he was too good to go through a tournament to become the Global Heavyweight Champion. The following stage of the Road To Glory, entitled "The Long Walk", Brent along with Lemarcus Carter,who had also forfeited the Road To Glory, would assault Smokey before his quarter finals match in the series to assist Keith Connor. The following night, the three men would announce their faction to be called "Sacrament", however Keith Connor would lose the Semi-Finals to Marcus King. iPW would go on hiatus. 'New Era of Sports Entertainment:' POWER LAND: Brent made his NESE debut as apart of the POWER LAND brand. His first match was on episode 1 where he was defeated by Lemarcus Carter in a decent match. On the next episode Brent teamed with best friend Evan O'Shea under the tag team name "The Immigrants ", in a #1 contenders match for the Tag Team Titles defeating Bad Intentions after a Sit-Down Facebuster on the floor by Brent. Brent and Evan would defeat the Koijma Army on Episode 3 to win the NESE East Tag Team Championship. At Throwdown in Lockdown, The Immigrants defended their Tag Team Titles against the Koijma Army and then again at NESE Ringo Starrcade's preshow against Lions Spirit. Due to the WCW Thunder vs. POWERLAND feud going on, Brent Harvanator made an appearance on WCW Thunder Episode 4, where he would insult Thunder and the so-called talent on it. Brent would on behalf of the Immigrants would throw out a challenge to two "Punks" on Thunder for WCW Snapped. Brent would then say "Cause we feel Thunder needs our Charity to be Awesome". The following week it was revealed that their challengers would be Tikwan Coger and Bryan Coger after they defeated Chris Corre and David Erro in a number one contenders match on Thunder episode 5. Brent would later attack Tikwan in the parking lot, hitting him with a FaultLine on the floor, sending a message to the Coger's and WCW. Meanwhile on POWER LAND's Champions Carnival event, Brent defeated Zac Efron on day 1. NESE would later disappear. Online Circuit: (2012 -) Early Beginnings: in 2012, Brent (Going under the name Blair Morasko) would attempt to join a caw league played over Xbox Live called NGC, however NGC closed before a show was produced. Innovative CAW Entertainment: Blair Morasko along with Damian Morasko would sign with ICE as a tag team. On Overdrive 1, Blair would come up short in his New Generation Championship match, losing to the champion, Chris Carter. On Overdrive 3, Blair would lose to Joe Jacobson, which lead to conflict between Damian and Blair on the following episode of Overdrive where Damian told Blair that the rest of the roster was talking behind Blairs back and would call him a joke to, not only to the Morasko name, but to himself. At ICE's first PPV, A Step To Victory, Damian would form an alliance now referred to as "The Family" with Maxwell Verdi following Damian helping Maxwell to defeat Robin Storm. It was later that night that Damian severed his ties with Blair before going to win the New Gen Championship off Chris Carter. Brent would compete in the ICE Lord of the Empire tournament however would be defeated by Brian Mcloud. ICE would close its doors and YouTube channel following this event, leaving many to go for work elsewhere. Independent Touring: Brent would start touring Japan following the closure of ICE under the ring name Brent Delivine debuting his "Australian Strong Style" gimmick which would also debut his Japanarchy Driver Veriations among other moves. Brent would tour through Japanese company VALIANCE in which he would win VALIANCE Junior Heavyweight Championship and defend it causually following having 9 sucsessful defenses with the championship. Brent would sign to a new company following in the states, however Brent hasn't clarified which company. New Generation of CAW: On episode 2 of NGC Downfall, Brent Delivine would come out and interupt Ryan Giovanni, who had been talking about how Italy is the best internation superstar in NGC and saying how much of a travisty it was that he wasn't on the first Downfall. Brent would tell Giovanni that he was a better wrestler then Giovanni and in comparison, Australia is a better country then Italy, however he was interupted by Devin Surefire before he could finish, saying that Canada was better then both Italy and Australia, which lead to Robin Storm proclaiming Sweeden is the best country in the world. General Manager Muftah would then announce the creation of the NGC International Championship, and all 4 superstars will be apart of the match to crown the first champion. He would make his in-ring debut on Center Stage 2, submitting to the Arm-a-ggedon submission hold by Ryan Giovanni. The following Downfall, Brent would take part in an international presentation with the other three superstars in the international title match, where Brent told of his past and that he will also be proudly representing england do to his english descent, and promised he wouldn't make his country feel disappointment in him. The following Downfall, Brent Delivine and Robin Storm defeated Devin Surefire and Ryan GIovanni in a tag team match. At Ressurgence, Brent would be pinned by Devin Surefire, losing the International Championship. Brent would compete the following weeks against N9ne, Robin Storm and Aaron Matthews, all in a losing effort, before leaving the company along with man others due to backstage politics. Absolute CAW Entertainment: On June 7th, Brent Delivine signed a contract with ACE as a member of one of 4 major stables, WrestleFury Dojo, lead by his mentor Scott Barnett. Pro Wrestling Revolution: Brent Delivine made his PWR debut on the premire episode of Voltage, wishing best friend Damian Morasko luck in the Heritage Championship Contendership battle royal, which was won by Stigma. Kinetic Anglian Professional Organisation of Wrestling: Brent Delivine announced on Twitter that he had signed with the Independent gaming vibed promotion named KAPOW! ran by fellow PWR superstar and friend Alex J Arik. Special Appearances: 'New Age Wrestling:' Brent got his start debut in CAW competing for the NAW Hardcore Championship at the NAW International Invasion Pre-Show. From there he would make independent appearances until signing his first contract in New-WWE. 'New-TNA:' Brent Harvanator made a special appearance on the December 16th edition of New-TNA Impact Wrestling being introduced as the first participant of the newly introduced "Gut Check" Concept. On the December 17th edition of Xplosion Brent would face his bestfriend Evan O'Shea as his Gut Check opponent but Brent would be defeated by a roll up and would not be given an New-TNA Contract as a result. 'Jeri-MAX:' Brent was set to be part of Jeri-MAX PMX Season 2 with DX as his pros, but the show was cancelled after Vertex went on strike. Brent made his first official Jeri-MAX appearance taking on Biff Andreas on Episode 2 of Eastern in a losing effort. He returned to Eastern on Episode 4 to compete in a 4-Man Tournament to crown the first ever Light Heavyweight Champion, but lost in the first round to Skippy Pearls. He once again appeared on Episode 7 where he lost a Light Heavyweight Championship match to Skippy. 'Blazer's Halloween Havoc Event:' Brent made a surprise appearance as James Blazer's opponent, which was expected to be Danny Jackpot but plans had changed and he was the first one to be picked for the main event's Last Man Standing match. Although he had more power in the match and almost beat Blazer, this didn't save him from Blazer's awakened wraith. He lost unsuccessfully but shook hands with Blazer after the match. 'CAWIllision Series:' 'CAWllision IV:' Brent competed in the CAWlison 4 battle royal entering at no. 15, being eliminated by tag team partner and friend Evan O'Shea 'CAWllision 5:' Team Wake Me Up Before You Go Go (Brent Harvanator , Evan O'Shea & "Cold Blood" Haduken ) took on the team of Steven Spriter , Suicide & Shawn Dynasty in a 6-man tag team match at CAWllision 5. Team WMUBYGG would win the match after Brent Harvanator pinned Shawn Dynasty following a Faultline. In Wrestling: Finishing Moves: *'Vae Victis/Woe of the Vanquished '(Pumphandle Neckbreaker)' '(2013- Currently Used) *'White Light Flasher' (Running knee strike; sometimes done to a seated opponent (2013 - Currently used) *'End of Atheism '(Lifting Single Underhook DDT; Sometimes done invertedly) (2013 - Currently used; only uses in BATTLE PRO and IPW) *'Chelsea Smile' (Crossface / Scissored armbar combination) (2012 - Currently Used; Only uses in BATTLE PRO and IPW) (adopted by father Stuart Harvey) *'The Faultline' (Spin-out fireman's carry facebuster) (2009 - 2013) *'All Systems Down' (Rolling Cutter) (2012) *'Sit Down Facebuster' (Jokingly referred as the Reverse KLD in IWT)' '(IWT & NESE, 2011- 2012) *'Fulfilled Prophecy'- Sit-Down Inverted Powerslam (New-WWE & URW; Still uses in Japan) (2009 - 2011, 2013) Signature Moves: * Dream Killer V1 (Swinging Jawbreaker) (2011 - 2013) * Dream Killer V2 (Falling Samoan Drop Cutter) (2012-2013) *'Spinning Gamengiri '(2013 - present; uses rarely) Patented Moves: * Death Down Under (Inverted Stomp Facebuster) * Multiple Suplex Variations: ** Bridging Tiger Suplex ** Bridging Dragon Suplex ** Bridging Belly-to-Back Suplex ** Top Rope Spider German Suplex ** Suplex into a Backbreaker * SDS (Snap Diving Stomp; Often from the Tree of Woe or while springboarding back into the ring) * STO Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker * Pullback Backbreaker (often followed by a Standing Moonsault) * Diving Guillotine Leg Drop * Lionsault * Diving European Uppercut (used rarely) * Triple Rolling Lariats (Adopted by Scott Barnett) * Multiple Kicking variations ** SwitchBlade Kick '06 (Lariat duck turn around Roundhouse Kick) ** SwitchBlade Kick '12 (Push away Roundhouse Kick) ** Grounded stomp and kick combination ** Running Cornered Enzugiri ** Flip Enzugiri to kneeling opponent ** Springboard Gamengiri ** Parallel roll-through snapmare chest kick * Multiple Submission Veriations: ** Black Rose Vines (Bridging Double Chickenwing; Adopted by Scott Barnett) ** Rear Naked Choke (used in IWT) ** Fujiwara Armbar ** Cross Armbar ** Achillies Tendon Lock ** Anaconda Vise * Phoenix Splash (used rarely) * Suicide Drive * Open Hand Slaps Tag Team Moves: With Alex J Arik: * Finishers moves: ** Hit to the system (Rolling Samoan Drop (Arik) followed by a moonstomp (Delivine) followed by a 450 splash (Arik)) ** Limit Break! '(Hangman's Neckbreaker (Arik) swiftly followed by a Diving Double Knee Strike (Delivine)) *'Patented moves: ** Double Armdrag followed with sterio kicks to the chest and back to seated opponent ** Raming opponents head (Delivine) into partners boot(s) (Arik) ** Aided Enzugiri (Arik holds the arm to restrain opponent, allowing Delivine opening to hit the Enzugiri) ** Aided Clides Boot (From a waist lock, Delivine shoves opponent into Arik's opening to hit a bycicle kick) ** Step kicks from both Delivine and Arik, followed with a spin kick combinations, followed by a Superkick/Enzugiri conclusion Nicknames: *'"The Future" '(2011- 2013) *'"The Destined" '(2011- 2012) *'"Heel" '(used jokingly in IWT and Jeri-Max) (2012 - 2013) *'"CAW's REAL Hottest Commodity" '(Stab, not telivised) *'"CAW's Worst Nightmare"' (used more for being the leader of CAW S.C.U.M like ROH Wrestler Kevin Steen is the leader of the Real life one. The nickname was leaked by CAW Champions League Ring Announcer Chris Gary in his CCL Ring Introductions of him without the rest of the stable) (2013) *'"Wrestlings Messiah Complex" '(2013 - present; uses as Heel) * "The New Pride of Australia" '(Stab at brother Damian Morasko) * '"The Livewire" '(2013) (uses as Face) Known Relatives: * Stuart Harvey (Deceased Father, age 47) * Jacob Harvey (Younger Brother, current age 15) * Sarah Madgwick (Step-sister, current age 19) * Jazmyn Godlewski (step-sister, current age 18) Wrestlers Trained/Training: * Christopher Corremont (Abandoned) * SilverWolf * TJ Kennedy * Scott Sapp * Rick and Jesse Black (The Punk Movement) * Amber Malveaux (still training) * Sarah Madgwick (still training) * Jazmyn Godlewski (still training) * Joshua Bishop (partially trained) * Gage Grayson Real-Life Wrestler Connections & Relationships: * Scott Barnett (co-trainer; respects) * Robin Storm (co-trainer; respects) * Alex J Arik (friendship) * AC Arthurz (friendship) * Evan O'Shea (friendship) * Joshua Bishop (friendship) * Louden Styles (friendship) * Markus Heraldry (friendship) * Alex Stryder (friendship) * Alexander Monroe (friendship) * Sylvester INNO (friendship) * Chris Grant (friendship) * Maxwell Verdi (co-trainer; dislikes) * Devin Surefire (dislikes) * Rubin Corbana (dislikes) * Vernon Pryce (dislikes) * Cameron Bash (dislikes) * Damian Morasko (dislikes; rival) Entrance Music: * "Fireflies" by Owl City (1st New-WWE Theme & 1st URW Theme) * "Coming Home" By Alter Bridge(2nd New-WWE and 1st VCW Theme) * "Isolation" By Alter Bridge (First EDF, last New-WWE & CCL theme) * "Come To Life" by Alterbridge (Theme teaming with Zach Starr in New-WWE) * "Immigrant Song" by Hotei Tomoyasu (NESE Theme) * "Ties That Bind" by Alterbridge (Only used at Blazer's Halloween Havoc Event) * "Dirty Angel" by Voodoo Johnson (Theme as a member of CAW S.C.U.M) * "Captain Blood" by Chunk! No, Captain Chunk! (used with Damian Morasko) * "Limitless" by Crown The Empire (ICE Theme) * "Speed f*cks (guitar solo)" by Charlie Parra del Riego (NGC Theme) * "Giants among common men" by Jaime's Elsewhere (PWR theme) * '"Metamorphosis" by Blue Stahli (edited version) (current heel theme; Only uses in BATTLE PRO and IPW) * "This pain feels real (instrumental)" by Voicians (current tag team theme with Alex J Arik) ' * '"Holding out for a hero" by Emerald Sun (current RWU and Last CCE Theme) Championships and Accomplishments: *'Renegade Wrestling Union:' ** RWU World Heavyweight Champion (1 time; Current) ''' *New-WWE:' **World Heavyweight Championship (2 time) **Hardcore Championship (2 Times) **World Tag Team championship – with DamaRJ (1 time) **WWE Tag Team Championship - with Zach Starr (1 time) **Intercontinental Championship (3 Times) *'VGW/APW:' **VGW Adrenaline Championship (inaugural & final) **APW Adrenaline Championship (inaugural & final) *'VCW:' **VCW Lethal Impact Championship (1 time, inaugural) **VCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brent Tompson *'URW:' **URW United States Championship (1 time) **OWL World Heavyweight/URW Championship (2 times) *'ACW:' **ACW Aftershock Championship (1 time, final) *'It's Walleh Time:' **IWT KO-I Tag Team Championship (1 time, last) – with Evan O'Shea **IWT Legends Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Evan O'Shea *'CAW Champions League"' **CCL World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **CCL Hardcore Championship (1 time, inaugural) *'New Era Of Sports Entertainment:' **NESE East Tag Team Championship – with Evan O'Shea 1 Vacated the ACW Championship without the owners knowledge and kept the Championship for himself. 'Awards and Other Accomplishments: *Something CAWful King Of Trios 2011 Winner - with Evan O'Shea & Haduken *The Vivianverse ranked him '''#31 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in July 2011 *The Vivianverse ranked him #28 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in December 2011 *The Vivianverse ranked him #30 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in July 2012 2 While the 2011 Something CAWful King Of Trios never offically happened it was announced over the commentary for CAWllision 5 that with Team Wake Me Up Before You Go Go's victory at the event they where the winners of the 2011 Something CAWful King Of Trios, this however was never made official by the event owners. Personal Life: Brent was born in Sydney, New South Whales, Australia on March 20th, 1992 to English father Stuart Harvey and Australian mother Debra Harvey. Brent was raised without seeing his father on a regular basis, due to Stuart being a wrestler in England. At the age of 10, Brent was asked by his father to sit front row to his last ever wrestling match, due to Stuart's developing heart condition do to his alcohol addiction. As Brent watched his father wrestle for the very first and very last time, Brent grew a love for professional wrestling and decided then and there to become a wrestler like his father. Hearing his eldest son say this after the arena had cleared out, Stuart agreed to train his son personally and asked him to step into the ring. Apon this, Stuart told Brent to run off the ropes back and forth as fast as he could. The feeling that went through Brent at the time was an adrenaline rush that at the time was indescribable for him, and asked his father to train him and teach him everything he knew. Brent would train with his father for 8 years, before Brent was given the green light to enter the Australian Independent Wrestling Scene. Not long after, Brent was granted an opportunity to wrestle in America for a small promotion in the Hayward area of California and was eligible to obtain a dual citizenship with the United States. His father would pass away due to a heart attack in February of 2012, which was more then likely caused by the alcohol addiction. The death came hard to Brent, spending time away from the ring to support his family. However, later that year he would return to the ring sporting his fathers wrestling jacket to pay homage to his father, which showed the union jack stitched in near his heart on the jacket, showing his love for his English heritage and his fathers patriotism towards his home country. During his stay with NGC, Brent would meet a girl by the name of Angel Warren backstage from a independent booking they both participated in. The two would talk and would become good friends which, two weeks later following the Resurgence PPV, the two would develop a relationship and would start dating which lead to Angel traveling with Brent on the road while Brent was attending NGC Events. Brent and Angel would start training with each other casually and would start traveling frequently with each other to continue their wrestling careers with one another. Brent currently is working as a in-ring competitor , a wrestling promoter for his company (Rising Star Wrestling) and as a wrestling trainer, eventually opening his own training facility entitled Shoot Project. Brent's first inducted trainee was Christopher Corremont who asked to be trained, however not showing enough promise, Brent would abandon the remainder of Christopher's Training, Looking for more promising talent. This would soon lead to Brent becoming a head trainer for the promotion BATTLE PRO where he has trained names such as Silver Wolf, TJ Kennedy, Scott Sapp and The Punk Movement (Rick and Jesse Black). He is currently training personal friend Amber Malveaux as well as step-sisters Sarah Madgwick and Jazymn Godlewski. Brent also had a hand in training Joshua Bishop. Trivia: * Brent is strongly anti-religious, Doesn't believe in a God and a Heaven nor a Satan and Hell. He thinks it is a waste of time worrying about what happens in a supposed "Afterlife", and that it only causes more problems then solves them. It holds irony to one of his finishers "End of Atheism", which goes against his beliefs. * Brent has a strong interest in Ancient Mythology, not for morals, but for the interesting stories behind it. * Brent is Straight Edge due to drugs being the reason for his parents divorce during Brent's childhood. * Brent has wrestled for charity from 2013 onward for the leukaemia foundation following the passing of a close friend who had been suffering through leukaemia since 2012. The name "Delivine" sparked from his friends personal saying of "Live Devine". The Training of Brent Delivine: Stuart Delivine/Stuart Harvey: Brent's father Stuart Harvey is the main influence that made Brent dedicate his life towards professional wrestling. At the young age of 10, Brent started training with his father following his retirement from professional wrestling due to his health. His father would take him to local bookings and take him to the ring before and after shows to make him run off the ropes, do push ups, sit ups and basic back bumps for the first 3 years of their training. The following years allowed Brent to start weight lifting, however due to his eating disorder not allowing him to gain body mass easily at that stage, Brent's muscular development was a slow process. He would start training for shorter sessions but in more session periods, having 3 sessions a day for 2 hours each. By the age of 16, Brent would be able to join his fathers wrestling school for full wrestling classes with other students, this is where Brent will practise doing moves to opponents as well as receiving them. He would train in less sessions a day due to his high school work being a factor, but would go back to training in longer lasting sessions. He would graduate at the top of his class at the age of 18 from his fathers training and would begin his wrestling career. He would train with his father every possible chance he could get, until his father died in 2012 due to a heart attack. Maxwell Verdi & Robin Storm: Brent would begin training with his best friend Damian Morasko and his mentor Maxwell Verdi following his fathers death..Maxwell took Brent and Damian under his wing to teach them the more full contact aspect of the profession, this would change Brent's moveset drastically at the time, adding various full contact knee strikes to his arsenal. Max's reputation in the wrestling industry, being the self entitled "Plague of Wrestling", started making Max a more isolated individual. This would stop Brent's training with Maxwell Verdi. It was in mid 2013 when Brent would begin working along side Swedish Wrestler and Mix Martial Artist, Robin Storm. Robin Storm saw Brent's tenacious fighting spirit and would too take Brent under his ring to teach him the European style of professional wrestling, making Brent's wrestling arsenal more diverse than ever. Brent still trains alongside Robin Storm during once a month sessions, the two show extreme amounts of respect to one another. Storm Delivine 2.png|'Robin Storm' and Brent Delivine locking up during training. Storm Delivine 3.png|'Robin Storm' watching as Brent trains with Robin's younger brother Erik Storm. Storm Delivine.png|'Robin Storm' and Brent Delivine showing their mutual respect. The WrestleFury Dojo/Scott Barnett: During his brief stay in NGC and PWR, Brent began wrestling with the infamous English Wrestler and well travelled veteran Scott Barnett. Barnett is well known in England, America and Japan for his tenacious, aggressive and often dangerous wrestling approach, most notably for ending the career of Seth "The Dentist" Silva after a vicious string of lariat variations during a PWR Short Circuit Tour. Scott Barnett would accept Brent into his WrestleFury Dojo, seeing Brent's diverse full contact style, however wanting it to expand further to make a majority of Brent's arsenal more well rounded and impactful. Barnett would fly Brent out to Japan to train along side him with some of Japans well profound names such as Alexander Monroe, Alex Stryder and Nanashi. Brent would enhance his wrestling knowledge, learning basic Brazilian Jujitsu, Amateur Kickboxing, Catch-as-Catch-Can, Shoot Wrestling and Puroresu, all of which have become major factors in Brent's arsenal today. Brent started wrestling in Japan more regularly under the watchful eyes of Barnett and Monroe, even winning numerous high calibre matches, including a victory over Nanashi, Alex Stryder and the rare traveling Rubin Corbana, awell as some valiant efforts against Alexander Monroe and Scott Barnett himself. Brent considered his training with Scott Barnett the most life altering of all his training experiences and adopted Scott Barnett's Black Rose Vines manoeuvre to show homage to his mentor. Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:IWT Category:2011 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2011 December Vivianverse Top 50 Category:RSW Category:NESE Category:Commentator Category:URW Category:B.R.A.W.L. Category:2012 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:EDF Category:Trainers